Night of Frightand Reunions (Hinachi Oneshot)
by Emojimojo
Summary: It's Halloween night and Yachi is just having a horrible time, until one familiar face behind green paint stretches a hand out and makes it memorable.


_What's up everyone? Emojimojo here with a oneshot after how many years?! By golly, it's been a while and it feels good to be back for a bit! _

_Now, I decided to come back with a Hinachi fanfic because the one I shared a couple years ago was a hit, and reading the reviews made me so excited to make another one! Now, due to the upcoming holiday (which ironically, I don't celebrate), I decided to make a Halloween one-shot with Hinata and Yachi from Haikyu! So without further delay, feel free to read on ahead and share your thoughts! They always brighten up my day :)_

* * *

**A Night of Fright...and Reunions (Hinachi Oneshot)**

Yachi was utterly miserable and disappointed to say the least. Why is it, when she finally decided to go outside her comfort zone, she was placed in such a situation? It aggravated her because all she wanted was to enjoy a night with her peers without being secretly talked about behind her back as the loner of school. Which, sadly, wasn't far from the truth, hence why she hoped this Halloween party some classmate was throwing would help. It didn't. Not with the red punch that stained her white blouse and trailed closer to her matching pants. Seriously? How cliché could her life become right now?

With a sigh, Yachi stumbled outside into the night where a few college students mixed in their own groups, smoking or drinking and telling jokes. With a wry grin, Yachi went further in the back and away from them. She had people she talked to in her classes, but she was never close with anyone. Not after leaving high school anyway.

Yachi subconsciously tugged at her bracelet, a simple yarn with a little volleyball bead on it. A soft smile dusted her face as she remembered her high school years.

She was such a shy girl, much worse than now. She always considered herself as a character she played in a theater play during middle school- Townsperson B. Just on the scene for a few seconds before vanishing without leaving an impact.

And then, somehow, she was hired to be her high school's volleyball manager under Shimizu-senpai, a quiet but endearing woman who had captured the hearts of all the members on the volleyball team and others outside of it.

There, in the volleyball group, she met everyone: Sawamura-senpai, Sugawara-senpai, Azumane-senpai, Nishinoya-senpai, Tanaka-senpai, Ennoshita-senpai, Narita-senpai, Yamaguchi-san, Tsukishima-san, Kageyama-kun, and…Hinata.

A pinch in Yachi's chest caused her to clutch her soaking blouse and shiver as a wind passed by. How long has it been since she last saw everyone and talked to them again? Let's see…almost four years.

Tears blurred her vision which she quickly blinked back. She would not cry. She promised Hinata that before they parted ways…she promised with the bracelet in her hand and a playful smile from him as he walked off in the sunset. Okay, it wasn't actually a sunset as the sun had set already, but it sounded much more romantic that way, did it not?

"You baka," she whispered as she shivered again. She looked down at her decent costume, or what was left of it, before pouting. Her white top which matched her white pants and angel wings now looked like she was splattered with blood.

A humorless chuckle escaped her lips. "An angel gone rouge," she thought aloud.

"I was thinking the same thing," a voice chirped behind her, causing Yachi to scream and jump nearly five feet in the air.

"Woah, woah, woah! I'm sorry! Didn't mean to scare you there," the voice said once she turned to look at him.

First thing she noticed was the horrible green paint on his face. Then she saw his brown shirt, which was torn and caked with red blotches, followed by pants in the same fashion. He wore battered tennis shoes that oddly looked familiar before she finally gazed up at his face again and took in the startling dark orange hair that almost appeared red in the shading.

"Um-uh-it's okay," she breathed out after licking her dry lips. Her heart still beat a hundred miles per minute.

The man, who was short in comparison to the men she had seen on campus, tilted his head to the side while sticking his hands in the pockets his pants apparently had. "Do I know you?" he asked.

Yachi blushed behind her makeup. It was a rare moment for her wear some, but when she decided to go out tonight, she wanted to go all out. She planned her outfit, no matter how lame and cliché it was, and got her hair and makeup done. Her hair, which was long compared to how she had it in high school, was up in a flattering up-do with several strands falling to frame her face.

"Not sure. Unless you go to this campus and saw me in passing," she replied softly, feeling more at peace now. She toyed with her bracelet.

The male shook his head. "No. I don't go to this school. I was invited. But I swear I've seen you before," he muttered before getting up and personal in her bubble. His nose practically brushed against hers. Yachi let out a squeak of surprise before stumbling backwards in embarrassment.

"D-d-d-do you not know what personal space is?!" she asked in an embarrassingly high pitched voice, heart hammering against her chest for a whole other reason compared to the fright she received earlier.

The man stared at her before cracking a full-on grin, showing his white teeth and letting out a boisterous laugh that tickled Yachi's memory in a way that made her heart thud painfully in her chest once again, though she couldn't quite place why.

"Oh my gosh. _Please _tell me that's you, Yachi," the man commented as he wiped away some tears and paint. Yachi frowned at him. How did this stranger know her name? Was he a friend of someone she studied with? "Yachi?" he asked. His gaze went to the bracelet she was spinning around her wrist.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. The man blinked before pointing a finger at his chest.

"It's me! Don't you recognize your old classmate?" he replied instead as he took a step closer. Yachi suddenly hugged her chest as a form of comfort, unconsciously spreading the red punch more into her top. She was not quite sure who this person was. He didn't look familiar whatsoever. "Oh my gosh, you really don't remember me," the man said in disbelief before taking a small step back.

"Maybe if you didn't have green paint on, I would," Yachi found herself sassily replying as she jutted her chin up to look at him. Despite him being shorter than most guys, she was shorter still. For some reason, she didn't feel as intimidated by him as she would've with someone else. There was some sort of familiar aura around him.

However, the man suddenly grinned wide, nearly causing her to run away screaming. The green paint made him look terrifying with that grin, though she assumed it'd look good without the paint.

"You're Hitoka Yachi, former lady manager of the Karasuno high school boys' volleyball team which won many championships during the years. You always considered yourself Townsperson B until Hinata Shoyo drilled it in your head to stop with that nonsense," he stated as he began to rub the makeup off his face.

Yachi's eyes widened as she looked at him while he continued to take the paint off. The orange hair, the sturdy build, the shorter height and tone of voice despite it being lower than she remembered. The _sneakers_. The Karasuno volleyball sneakers. "Oh my gosh," she whispered as she brought her hands to her mouth in shock. Of _course_! How else?!

The man finally wiped away most of the paint and gave her his signature smile. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at Hinata Shoyo, former best friend turned to crush, before they split ways for college and barely kept in contact after due to conflicting schedules.

"Hinata!" she squealed as she ran to his open arms. Hinata chuckled as he picked her up by the waist and spun her around while her arms remained encircled around his neck. "Oh my gosh," she breathed out when he placed her down on the ground. But they didn't remove their arms from their previous locations. Hers were still around his neck while his arms remained at her waist.

"You're here," she said as she really looked at his face, eyes searching for anything and everything.

"I'm here," he said with a grin. "And coincidentally, you are too," he added with a grin.

"This is my school," Yachi said with an eye roll and light tug of his hair that curled close to his neck.

"Oh yeah. You did mention that," Hinata mused as he tugged Yachi a little closer to him. Yachi's breath caught as she looked at his honey colored eyes. It was insane that she was able to see them so clearly in the dark lighting.

Now whether it was the atmosphere or the fact that Hinata—the boy she had crushed on for a few high school years—was here in her arms (or was it vice versa?), Yachi was left with a feeling of an itch she had to scratch. And she knew just what it was, though it didn't appear that Hinata was going to make the first move.

So, in a fashion that was _so _unlike Yachi, she grabbed Hinata's collar and pulled his head down, planting a kiss on his lips. It only lasted a few seconds as Hinata was frozen in shock…or disgust (Yachi didn't know). She pulled away with a heat in her face that she hadn't felt in forever and immediately scrambled out of his arms with apologies spewing from her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Hinata, I'm _so _sorry! I- I don't know what came over me. I just…the moment…you being here…me—," and she was promptly cut off when Hinata grabbed her wrist, tugged her back until they were chest to chest, and silenced her rambling with his own lips.

Yachi's mind probably exploded, as well as her heart, but she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck again, feeling like no time had passed at all despite their reunion being four years later.

When they pulled back, both of their faces were red from bashfulness, yet grins were ever present. "I'd say we have a lot of catching up to do, right?" Hinata asked as he looped his hands behind his head. Yachi chuckled nervously while rubbing her bare arms.

She bashfully looked at him and nodded. "I'd have to agree with you. Care to come inside?" she asked.

"But your outfit…," Hinata trailed off as he looked at it.

"I look like a rouge angel, no, Mr. Zombie?" she asked with a wink. Hinata grinned and held his hand out to which she took.

"That's more I like it," he replied as the two walked back inside together with shared smiles and beginnings of the previous friendship sparking all over again with a little extra.

And that is how Yachi's night of fright became one of reunions, as Hinata was not the only previous Karasuno volleyball player to attend this college party.

**| The End |**

* * *

_Ah, be still my heart haha_

_I have to say, for not watching Haikyu in ages or writing a fanfic in a while, I think I did pretty good with this oneshot! But your thoughts, dear readers, are what matter as well! So please share them so I know if I should continue with my fanfics and what I can improve if I do! I also hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it! _

_Take care, minna, and hopefully I'll be back sooner than before o.O _

_~Emojimojo~_


End file.
